


Interlude #2- Reaction

by PotionChemist



Series: The Secret Sex Life of Hermione Granger [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spreader Bars, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist
Summary: Hermione and Draco take their planned shopping trip... but it's cut short because a certain blonde can't wait to get home and play.





	Interlude #2- Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why these two keep coming back to me when I should be working on my multi-chapter fic! It's like they get together on Saturdays and then give me all the dirty details on Sundays. Of course, then I share them with my BFF Courtney before sending them out into the world.
> 
> If you have anything you'd like to see them explore, leave me a comment or send me a message. I'm open to anything.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

One week ago, Hermione Granger had made a rather rash decision, which had set off a chain reaction of a few other rash decisions.  When she had been approached by Draco Malfoy in a Knockturn Alley pub, she thought they would just have their normal verbal sparring match and then he’d move on.  She had met up with Viktor Krum a couple of hours earlier to end things, and she had retreated into the pub to have a few drinks before going home. She had been feeling a little low, despite the fact that she had been the one to end things with Viktor.  When Malfoy had asked, most likely as a joke, if she was free to go back to his flat so she could ogle him with less clothing, Hermione had simply joked back and asked him if that was a promise. Somehow, this led up to her throwing caution to the wind and actually going through with it.

 

Since that initial rash decision, Hermione had agreed to continue shagging him, to spend the entire day with him on Saturday when she should have been studying, to go lingerie and sex toy shopping with him, and to see him again on Wednesday night.  Today, she was dealing with the last rash decision on the list, number four, and taking Draco Malfoy in to muggle London to look at the more racy lingerie and sex toys. He had gone to Gringotts before they met up to exchange gold to muggle money. Hermione was sure that had raised some Goblin eyebrows.

 

When they met up in front of the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione quickly apparated them away to Bond Street.  “Listen, Draco, I know it’s probably overwhelming for you to be around this many muggles--”

 

He laughed.  “You don’t know what I do for work, do you?”

 

Hermione shook her head, realizing she had never asked.

 

“I’m trying to convert muggle technologies to work in the wizarding world around magic.  I’m even trying to convert some of them to be better with magic. I’m working with a few muggleborns and half-bloods on the project.”

 

She could feel the shock on her face.  “Seriously? What type of things?”

 

“Cellular phones, televisions, stereos, computers… Basically all of it.  I’m around muggles all the time. It doesn’t bother me anymore,” Draco said.

 

Hermione smiled.  “That’s honestly one of the most surprising things I’ve ever heard in my life.  I’m glad, though. It’ll make me more relaxed today.”

 

Hermione decided to start with the easy part.  She led Draco towards Victoria’s Secret to look at lingerie.  When he looked at the photos in the window, he was shocked. “These women are okay with having their pictures displayed like this in public?”

 

She laughed.  “They’re paid ridiculous sums of money for it, so yes.  They’re models, Draco. It’s fashion, which is a big deal in the muggle world.  We’re just a bit more comfortable showing skin.”

 

“We’re?” he asked.

 

“Oh, I still consider myself a muggle most of the time.  I know I’m a witch, but I spend a lot of time in the muggle world still.  I didn’t know about magic when I was a child, so this feels more natural to me, even now,” she explained.

 

He looked into her eyes.  “But you’ve known about magic for more than half your life, Hermione.  Do you really still feel like you’re an outsider?”

 

“In some ways, I always will be. I’ll never get the kind of information that comes from having a magical family.  I’m fine with it. I loved my parents and I wouldn’t trade the time I had with them for anything else,” Hermione said, realizing after the fact that she had used past tense and hoping he wouldn’t pick up on it.

  
  


Draco opened the door for her and they walked through.  He had noticed the sad look in her eyes, and he had noticed she talked about her parents in past tense.  He figured he would save those questions for another day, after he had done some research on his own. He didn’t want to turn their outing into something dreary and he knew she didn’t want to talk about it further.  Hermione wasn’t one to hold back when she wanted to talk about something.

 

He saw other men in the violently pink shop with women.  They were all staking claims, either holding hands or wrapping an arm around their females.  He wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders and she looked up at him, a question in her eyes.  He shrugged and started walking towards a display with little bits of satin and lace, taking her with him.  “We’re here to pick things out together, right? I need to keep you close.”

 

Draco watched as Hermione blushed and nodded.  “So many light colors right now. Probably for spring,” she mentioned.

Draco grabbed a pastel pink satin nightie trimmed with black lace.  He held it up to her skin and said, “Not this color.”

 

“I could’ve told you I’d look ghastly in something that color, Malfoy,” she said, leaning forward and grabbing in the same thing in purple.

 

His reaction was instantaneous.  He grabbed it and said, “We’re definitely getting this one.  Are there knickers to match?”

 

“Not the kind you enjoyed so much the other day,” she teased.  “They don’t carry things quite that racy here usually.”

 

Draco pouted at her.  “The regular kind will be fine then.”

 

“Or I don’t need to wear knickers with it at all,” she replied, winking at him.

 

His lips parted a bit and he flushed.  “That is also an excellent option I’d fully support.”

 

They perused every set of matching bra and knickers and every single piece of lingerie in the store.  Draco had been imagining her in everything they looked at, and he was starting to get a bit worked up.  When they approached the checkout queue, Hermione looked over at him. “Think you’ll make it through any more shopping today, Malfoy?” she asked with a knowing grin on her face.

 

“I think the rest can wait.  If we want something specific, I suppose we’d be capable of making it ourselves.  After all, you’re nearly a Transfiguration master from what I hear,” he whispered in her ear.

 

She laughed and slapped his arm, bringing back memories of third year when she had hit him.  They had both changed so much since then, and he still couldn’t believe he was there with her.  He knew it had just been a bit of shagging, but he had enjoyed her company last Saturday and so far today.  He never would have pictured her as fun to be around, but she certainly was.

 

Draco placed the bag holding all their intended purchases on the counter.  Hermione watched with alarm as everything was rung up and the total was displayed.  He took out his money, and she tried to stop him from paying. He waved her away. “This trip was my idea, Granger.  I have plenty of money. Don’t even think about it.”

 

* * *

  
  


After acquiescing to Draco’s demands about paying for the lingerie, Hermione found herself linking her fingers through his.  After all, they were in the muggle world. No one would know who they were, and she couldn’t get enough of his skin against hers.  She refused to let herself think about how she was spending a second Saturday not studying; she knew she had made herself that promise, but the idea of getting him riled up while shopping and then having him ravage her was just too delicious to pass up.

 

Hermione brought him to a small cafe for lunch and refused to let him pay.  She asked him more about his business and about his parents. Draco was outspoken about the business and what they were hoping to accomplish, but he was tight-lipped about his parents.  He stated that they were still in the manor and not doing a whole lot of anything, other than donating large sums of money to try and make up for their transgressions during the war. She didn’t question him further since he hadn’t pressed about her parents after her earlier slip.

 

After lunch, he looked at her and said, “My place or yours?  I need to get you naked, Granger.”

 

“Yours is fine.  It’s an easier Apparating distance,” Hermione responded.

 

Just like the first night they had been together, he wrapped his arms around her and put his hands on her arse, quickly moving them to his flat.  When they arrived, he dropped the bag with their purchases onto the floor. Bras tumbled out of it, and Hermione couldn’t have cared less. 

 

Draco kissed her hungrily and started unbuttoning her jeans.  His lips moved to her neck and his hand slid into her knickers after her jeans were open for him.  His fingers found the evidence of her desire and he rubbed her clit hard. Hermione let out a loud moan and felt her back hit the wall.  He caged her against it with his body, continuing to work her up roughly. 

 

“Beg me,” he commanded.  “Beg me to take your clothes off and fuck you.  I can tell that you want it.”

 

Hermione was frozen, close to climax already since she had been thinking about this all day.  The deep tone of his voice and the dark, hungry look in his eyes only pushed her closer to the edge.  His fingers stilled when he noticed her unfocused eyes. She snapped back to reality and said, “Please, Sir, take off every stitch and take me against this wall.  I need you.”

 

Draco smirked and pulled his wand out.  He vanished their clothes and started attacking her breasts with his mouth.  His fingers started moving again, this time dipping inside her every so often to gather her arousal, and she could feel the love bites forming on her skin.  Her breathing was already heavy and she was moving her hips so they were grinding towards his fingers. “Not yet. No coming until I’m fucking you. Hold still if you can’t control yourself against my hand.”

 

Hermione whined and started raking her nails up and down his back, trying to amp up his arousal so he would plunge into her soon.  She endured a few more minutes of his precise ministrations, designed to make her get close to coming, but not tip over the edge. “Please, Draco, I need you to fuck me.”

 

He brought his lips to hers and brought his hands to her arse to lift her.  She locked her legs around him, and he slid into her cunt with a groan. “I was waiting for that, Hermione.  This didn’t seem like ‘Sir’ time,” Draco said.

 

Hermione’s eyes rolled back and she came hard after hearing her name growled from his lips.  When her mind returned, she made a mental note to ask him how to differentiate between when he wanted to be called Sir and when he wanted to be called Draco.  He was pounding into her, and she felt him lick some of the sweat off of her neck. She heard a loud moan escape her mouth, and his left hand moved to her breast to fondle it.  Hermione held on to his shoulders with her arms and his waist with her legs. 

 

She started arching her back away from the wall and towards his cock, trying to get even closer to him.  He took this as a cue and carried her over to a chair in his living room. He sat and she moved her legs so she was straddling him.  She ground herself on him, stimulating herself against his groin, and he continued thrusting into her hard. Her nails dug into his shoulder as a second orgasm ripped through her.

 

“So fucking good,” Draco panted.  “You feel so fucking good, Granger.  Especially when you’re squeezing my cock like that.”

 

“Fucking hell, Malfoy, don’t stop!  I feel like I’m going to just keep coming,” she cried out. 

 

The sensations tearing their way through Hermione’s body were almost electric in nature.  She didn’t know what was causing this reaction between herself and Malfoy, but she didn’t want it to stop.  Sex had never felt so amazing for her, and he wasn’t even really dominating her right now. He was in control of their movements, but there were no commands, no bondage, no toys.  She could feel the flesh between her legs becoming more and more slick as he continued to fuck her.

 

“Hermione, I won’t last much longer.  I want to make you come again. What do you need?” he asked.

 

“I can take care of it this time.  I know what I need,” she said.

 

She looked down at him, his pale skin flushed and sweaty.  His eyes were a dark grey and completely focused on her. She ground her hips against him harder than before and he groaned.  She grabbed the hair on the back of his head and started to suck on his shoulder. His hands gripped her hips tightly, helping her to move up and down along his length.  Hermione felt herself start shuddering, and before she knew it, she had bit down on him to keep a scream from escaping her lips. A torrent of fluid escaped her quim and she felt Draco’s climax mix with hers.  She collapsed against him, entirely sated.

 

“Are you a shark, Granger?  I think you might have drawn blood,” he said, laughing.

 

Hermione raised her head to examine his shoulder.  “I did not! If I had screamed the way I wanted to, your neighbors may have thought I was being murdered.”

 

“Granger, the whole place is magically soundproofed.  I want to hear your screams when you come. The louder, the better.”

 

She slapped his chest.  “Fuck, that was so hot again.”

 

Draco nodded.  “It’s hot every time between us.  No lame shags here.”

 

Hermione’s brain started to come back into the picture.   _ No lame shags unless this turns into something more than shagging, _ she thought.   _ Oliver and I had a hot shag the first time, before I was his girlfriend. _

 

She knew she was probably being a bit cynical and ridiculous, but she wasn’t willing to risk it.  Besides, this was DRACO MALFOY. She couldn’t just have a public relationship with him with no repercussions.  But wait, she didn’t want to have a relationship at all, no matter how many times his skin made hers feel like it was buzzing with electricity or how many times he made her come during one sexual tryst.  This was an entirely sexual, er, friendship.

 

“Granger, where’d you go?  I’m still inside of you and it’s like you’re not here.”

 

The reaction was immediate.  Hermione heard Draco’s voice and looked him in the eyes.  She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him. She felt his hands rubbing up and down her back.  “I’m here now. Sorry,” she said.  
  


* * *

 

 

Draco had noticed her mental distance as soon as he had said their shagging wouldn’t be lame.  He made him happy that she reacted to his voice so quickly, coming back to him and focusing all her attention on kissing him.  However, he did wonder where she went in times like that one. He knew she didn’t want more than sex from him, and he was fine with that for now.

 

He stood, carefully holding onto Hermione, and carried her to his bedroom.  He had felt himself slip out of her and heard her mutter a wandless cleaning charm.  “I don’t want to leave a mess all through your apartment,” she said.

 

Draco laughed and set her down on the bed. “Get comfortable.  Let’s rest for a bit and then we can go again if you want.”

 

Hermione smiled up at him.  “Get in with me so I know when you’re ready.”

 

She was laying on her side, so he spooned her, content just to feel her skin against his. “I know I avoided the question earlier about my parents.  I just know that they’re not the happiest topic for you.”

 

“I did the same, actually.  For the same reason. Talking about my parents makes me a bit sad.”

 

“When you’re ready, you can tell me what happened to them, Hermione.  I don’t know the story,” Draco said.

 

Hermione let out a long sigh.  “I Obliviated them and sent them to live in Australia before I went on the run with Harry.  It can’t be reversed because I erased myself entirely, and that was seventeen years worth of memory that I fully removed,” she said.  “The healers told me I was lucky they didn’t go insane from losing that much. I’ve checked in on them, they’re very happy where they are.”

 

Draco didn’t know what to say.  He nuzzled into her and kissed her neck.  “I’m so sorry, Hermione. You did the right thing, though.  So many families of muggleborns were killed. I’m sure someone went after yours.”

 

“I went back to the house.  Someone had been there and destroyed a lot of things.  I know I did the right thing, but sometimes it just hurts knowing they’ll never recognize me again.  As for your parents, I don’t hate them, Draco. You can talk about them, and I won’t shudder in fear or anything.”

 

“I don’t really like talking about them.  My father is the same man he’s always been.  He’s furious I’m working with muggles. My mother is trying to reclaim her role as pureblood social queen, but that’s kind of hard when your last houseguest was Voldemort,” he said.

 

Hermione laughed at his last statement, and he decided that he loved the sound.  “I’m sorry, I don’t know if you meant for that to be funny, but I couldn’t stop myself.”

 

She turned herself over and kissed him.  “The war and basically our whole experience at school that led up to it sucked.  I wish we had grown up now. All the kids at Hogwarts seem so happy, despite everything that happened there.”

 

“Me too, though I’m sure my parents would have raised me the same way no matter what,” he said.

 

“Okay, let’s move on to a better subject.  You said you didn’t feel like it was ‘Sir’ time.  How do you want me to know the difference?” Hermione asked, inquisitive as ever.

 

Draco shrugged.  “I don’t know. I spent the day out and about with you.  It didn’t really seem like a sex game time. It seemed more like just us finishing out an almost-date.”

 

She froze in his arms.  “Draco, we don’t date.”

 

“That’s why I said almost-date.”

 

Hermione started to pull away and he held on to her.  “We don’t have dates or almost-dates. If that happens, then all of this will go away.  Relationship sex is not hot like this. It’s the boring, missionary at the end of the day kind of sex.”

 

“I’m not saying I want a relationship, Hermione, so don’t take this that way.  If we did end up in a relationship, I wouldn’t just fuck you missionary in the bed only at night.  Things wouldn’t change. I’d still want to keep that part of the relationship the same as it is now.  This part is already incredible,” he said.

 

“It’s a moot point.  I’m not having a relationship with anyone right now, and if you want to keep shagging, that’s fine, but don’t think I’ll be changing my mind,” she replied.

 

“We’ve only been speaking for a week, Hermione.  I am not looking to get into a relationship with you right now.  If that changes, I’ll tell you, and you can decide. Unless that happens, nothing will change.”

 

Hermione blushed and nodded.

 

“Now, just so we’re clear, we’ll be moving into the portion of the day where ‘Sir’ is appropriate, pet,” Draco said, knowing he had to stop the talking and drive her crazy again.  He may not be very emotionally mature, but it seemed Granger was miles behind him at the moment.

 

* * *

 

As soon as she heard Draco call her pet, Hermione’s heart started to race.  They had just had incredible sex, but she was ready for him to really start to play.  He positioned her in the center of the bed, and he grabbed his wand. 

 

“We talked about this last weekend, pet.  I’m going to bind you with your legs wide open for me.  Are you okay with that right now?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Draco used his wand to tie her ankles to the bedposts, leaving her legs wide open and her cunt exposed and open.  “Oh, pet, I can see you’re getting wet for me.”

 

Hermione whimpered a little, already feeling completely needy and wanton.  He crawled between her legs, stopping to kiss and lick up her thighs. He paid no attention to her center and moved up her body to suck her nipples.  He lavished attention on every inch of her skin and wound her up until she felt like she might snap at a moment’s notice.

 

“Sir, please, I need you to…” she trailed off.

 

“What do you need from me, pet?”

 

“Please, anything, make me come however you’d like to,” she said.

 

Draco looked into her eyes.  “I’m not ready to do that yet, pet.  I need to worship every bit of you before we get to the main event.”

 

He sucked the index finger of her right hand into his mouth, gently nipping at the tip of it.  He put his finger in her mouth as well. She took the hint and sucked on it like it was his cock.  “Oh, pet, I want your mouth somewhere else. You’re so good at sucking me off.”

 

Hermione wanted to clench her thighs together, but it was impossible to do so.  Instead, she felt more arousal start to seep out of her and her clit was nearly throbbing, wanting to be sucked on like her finger was.  “Sir, if you untie me and flip me over, I think I could manage it. If you have something I can transfigure, I have an idea.”

 

Draco’s eyes heated.  Hermione knew that she would find little relief this way, but she would please him, and that was what she wanted to do.  He released her ankles and handed her a pillow to transfigure. She created a long metal bar with cuffs on the end. “What’s this, pet?”

 

She flashed him a grin.  “A spreader bar, Sir. I did some research before we went shopping, but we never made it to the toy store.”  

 

Draco picked it up and seemed to understand what he needed to do.  Her ankles were strapped to the bar so that her legs were held open, but not nearly as wide as they had been when tied to the bedposts.  “Oh, pet, this was an excellent idea. You will definitely be rewarded after.”

 

He grabbed the bar and flipped her over onto her stomach, and she maneuvered herself onto all fours.  “Sir, if you’d still like me to suck your cock, you need only get in front of me,” she said, turning her face towards him and batting her eyelashes.

 

Instead of moving in front of her, Draco started to suck on her pussy.  “Oh, pet, as much as I want that, you look so delicious and you won’t be able to try to close your legs on me.  I’m going to eat you until you’re screaming.”

 

He kept his word, making Hermione shake with the effort of holding herself up while she was being pleasured.  Draco’s tongue could do wicked things to her, and she loved every single one of them. After a few minutes of enjoying his oral skills, Hermione felt his fingers plunge inside of her. He held her up with his other arm while he stroked her insides.  When he felt her start to clench, he moved his mouth back down to her cunt, licking her slit from top to bottom. Once he was sure her orgasm was over, he moved around to her waiting mouth.

 

Hermione lowered her jaw and took him in, rocking back and forth with almost her whole body to take him down her throat.  She felt both of his hands go into her hair and grasp while she was fellating him. “Oh, pet, yes. That feels so fucking good.  Keep going.”

 

Hermione hummed her pleasure around him, and he groaned.  Much too soon, he withdrew from her mouth and pushed her down on the bed.  He knelt between her spread legs and then hiked her hips up. “Pet, I’m going to fuck you hard.  Tell me if you need me to slow down.”

 

“Sir, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can.  I’m aching for it.”

 

Without further ado, she felt Draco’s cock slam into her and she screamed when he bottomed out.  “Yes! Like that!”

 

His movements were frantic and punishing.  She felt and heard his bollocks slapping into her clit and her movement was restricted.  His hands were gripping her hips so tightly she thought they may bruise. Every little sensation she was feeling, both inside and outside of her body, added to the experience.  After a few short minutes, Hermione screamed her release. He had kept her body so keyed up that achieving orgasm was easy for her.

 

“Yes, pet, that’s exactly what I want to hear every time you come for me.  Let’s get you there again.”

 

Draco kept fucking her like his life depended on it, and she screamed through two more orgasms.  When he came, he said, “Fuck, yes! Pet, your pussy is so fucking amazing.”

 

Hermione nearly laughed, and then she thought to herself,  _ maybe sex wouldn’t be so boring in a relationship with Draco Malfoy.  _

 

Only time would tell.  She just knew she wasn’t ready to risk losing her new… friend.

  
  
  



End file.
